


Euphoria

by izukogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukogas/pseuds/izukogas
Summary: He pretends that it hasn’t upset him, pretends that it hasn’t made him slightly antsy but he doesn’t think he’s hiding it that well. He’s an idol, not an actor which means that he can be rather bad when it comes to hiding his emotions, or his desires and well…His desires are definitely present.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Euphoria

Things have been good between them, ever since Shu had come back from France Mika has been happier than ever. The two of them had even been staying in a hotel, just so they could spend time together. After all, if they were at home it would be so easy for them to be interrupted or have less time together since their parents would be barging in all the time.

And the two of them have been up rather late, but since Shu hasn’t been in Japan for too long he’s still recovering from the jet lag which means that he’s been so tired they’ve barely gotten to do anything.

He pretends that it hasn’t upset him, pretends that it hasn’t made him slightly antsy but he doesn’t think he’s hiding it that well. He’s an idol, not an actor which means that he can be rather bad when it comes to hiding his emotions, or his desires and well…

His desires are definitely present. But it wouldn’t be right for him to act until Shu was showing at least some kind of enthusiasm, right? But he’s getting impatient, and he can’t help but wonder just what it is that’s keeping Shu from initiating anything but soft kisses and gentle touches. Sighing, Mika looks at the hotel door in front of him, wondering if it’s worth even walking in.

If they aren’t doing anything, why would he be here when he can just go home? That may be selfish, but didn’t they get a hotel with the intention of getting off?

“Whatever, Oshi-san’ll do it when he wants ta, just be patient.”  
  
He isn’t usually the type to talk to himself, but he definitely is when he feels as if he’s being ignored. Fumbling with the hotel key it takes him a while, but he finally gets to pressing it against the door before walking inside the room.

Walking inside, he places his bag and keys on the table. There isn’t much that he has on him, but he does have a piece of strawberry shortcake that he’d picked up for Shu whilst on his way over. It would be criminal of him not to indulge his boyfriend in a sweet from his favourite patisserie after all.

Also for some reason, Mika had been holed up working on a costume for himself. Though there weren’t any lives coming up, Shu had asked him though so he hadn’t minded spending extra time on campus. Since he’s been at Yumenosaki without Shu, he’s become a lot more confident in himself.

Part of that was due to Shu urging him to move forward on late night phone calls, imploring him to make new friends before he leaves. But every time he’d made a new friend, every time he’d tried to connect there’s always been the fear that he’ll be left behind. But that’s a thought for another day he figures.

“Oshi-san? Are ya here?”

  
  
No response, which Mika figures to be odd. But he doesn’t pay it too much mind as he walks further into the room. There’s a small table and kitchenette which is in the same room as the living area. He places the cake in the fridge before making his way into the bedroom.

The blinds haven’t been closed which indicates that Shu hasn’t come back from…Wherever he is yet, which frustrates Mika ever so slightly but he pays no mind to it, figuring that he’ll be back soon. It’s getting dark as well, which means he’s getting slightly worried. But who knows, there could be a type of plan afoot even if that’s not the most Shu-like thing to do.

_Click._

The door closes behind him, and a shiver makes his way up his spine. He clears his throat, trying not to let his thoughts run a mile a minute.

“I wasn’t expecting that you’d be home before me, Kagehira.”

  
  
It’s Shu who's standing behind him, and the energy has shifted in a way. Maybe it’s his hormones, maybe it’s him being slightly horny but Shu’s voice is enough to make his knees buckle and mouth go dry.

  
  
“Is that why ya had me stay at Yumenosaki, Oshi-san?”

  
  
“Yes.”

  
  
Matter of fact, blunt and straight to the point. Mika has no idea what to do, it feels as if his mind has short-circuited. Part of him thinks that the conversation will stop there, but he doesn’t want it to. He’s waiting for a response, but there’s nothing aside from the sound of footsteps as Shu makes his way across the room towards him.

When Mika does turn around, Shu is right there. They’re so close and Mika feels tiny, he feels so small in Shu’s presence.

He _loves_ it.

But he’s not going to initiate anything, he waits. Standing there, looking into Shu’s eyes. Fingers make their way under his chin, and Shu cups his face. Moving it side to side, looking at every inch of him.

Admiring him, every aspect of his face.

Mika’s breath hitches and a shade light pink dusts his cheeks. He tries to look away, to avert eye contact.

“Look at me, doll.”

That name.

That _fucking_ name.

It sends shivers throughout his entire body, it renders him completely defenceless. He has no other option but to meet Shu’s eyes with his own despite his embarrassment.

“Have you been looking after your skin for me?”

Mika doesn’t know what to say, words are caught in his throat. All he can do is nod slightly because he knows that he’s going into overdrive from this alone.

“You look pristine.”

Finally, Shu leans down to kiss him and it’s soft, so soft but harsh. Mika moves his arms around Shu’s neck, trying to pull him down closer. He aches to be nearer, to be closer to him because it’s been so long. It’s been almost a year since they’d last been together. Deepening the kiss, Mika bites down slightly on Shu’s bottom lip with his sharpened canines, pulling out a soft moan from his boyfriend.

It goes straight to his dick. But before he can do anything else, Shu pulls away from him. And there’s space between them again. But he isn’t having it, he moves forward quickly, pressing himself against Shu, pulling him down closer once again and pressing his lips against Shu’s.

Warmth begins to erupt in his belly, he feels hot as he deepens this kiss as well, he can feel his dick getting hard. He can feel Shu’s pressing against his inner thigh, and he has to admit that it is quite the ego boost.

But, Shu pulls away, not letting him go any further than that.

“Be patient doll.”

“H-Huh?”  
  


His mind is beginning to get foggy, and Shu knows what’s happening, he can see it. Carefully, Shu sits down on the bed, and it’s when he spreads his legs that Mika notices that there’s a slight bulge in his pants.

“Come here.”

Words fail him as Mika walks closer, standing in front of his boyfriend. Excitement is thrumming through his entire body, there’s one thing on his mind. He just wants to please Shu, to make him happy, to be his and only his. He already knows what Shu wants him to do. Kneeling down, the humiliation he’d felt previously melts away.

Fumbling with Shu’s belt buckle, he’s quick to get it undone. Before going any further he looks up at Shu, needing reassurance that this is okay. That this is what he wants, nor more than anything. Smiling softly, Shu puts his hand in Mika’s hair and ruffles gently.

“Of course I want this.”

  
  
Mika nods, pressing the palm of his hand against Shu’s dick. It’s hard, harder than he’d expected it to be from just this, but he can imagine that Shu’s been wanting this just as much as him. Slowly, he begins to press down harder when Shu’s thighs begin to shake.

“You’re doing so good Doll, so good for me.”

Shu’s voice is low and breathy. It feels like it’s driving him insane, he wants more, he _needs_ more. Reaching into Shu’s underwear, he begins to stroke, slowly. He knows that Shu likes it slow, he likes it sensual. Carefully, he drags his fingers up from the base to the tip, before pulling it out.

Dicks aren’t pretty, but Mika knows that Shu’s is the exception. Not too thick and slightly long. He already knows that riding it is absolutely heavenly, whenever Shu fucks him he sees the stars. Pumping slowly, he focusses on the task at hand trying not to lose it completely because there’ll be a reward at the end. Thumbing the tip of Shu’s dick always earns him the most gorgeous sounds.

Today is no different, each pump has Shu melting into him, his soft moans heard through the room. Precum leaks out of Shu’s dick, coating his hand. Mika doesn’t particularly care though, but he knows that his boyfriend doesn’t like mess. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, and he feels nervous but Shu will take care of him.

Shu always takes care of him.

“O-Oshi-san, D-did ya wanna-“

“Do you want it, doll?”

Well, he can’t really be shameful now, since he does have Shu’s precum on his hands. He also practically threw himself at him.

“Yes.”

Shu rests his hands on the back of Mika’s head, intertwining his hands in Mika’s hair. Obediently, Mika opens his mouth. People don’t really know that his gag reflex is non-existent. It’s salty, but that doesn’t phase Mika too much, after all, this isn’t the first time he’s done this.

Hollowing his cheeks, Mika manages to fit all of Shu in his mouth. From here on, all control is relinquished. His eyes are closed and Shu begins to move his hips slowly, thrusting his dick into Mika’s mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Shu begins to speed up, the more relaxed Mika’s jaw gets, the faster he goes.

Shu’s grip tightens in his hair and suddenly Mika feels Shu’s cock begin to swell in his mouth, growing. He loves it, he loves how this feels. There are tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he whines, begging for more. Wanting more, and that’s enough incentive for that to happen because Shu begins to move faster, forcing Mika’s head to move as he does.

His throat feels raw, and Mika loves it. He loves feeling like this, being completely at Shu’s mercy.

“Doll you’re so good for me, you know that? You take this so well, you’re so pretty when you’re on your knees like this if only you were able to see yourself.”  
  
It’s those words that make Mika remember that the blinds are still up.

Humiliation, shame and fear mix together. They fuel him even more, the base of his abdomen is getting tighter and he feels so warm inside. Shu’s so good at this, he’s so good at controlling Mika.

He’s the perfect master.

“Doll, would you let me cum on your face?”

Whining around Shu’s cock is the only way Mika can respond, but Shu knows what it means. He knows that Mika would let Shu cum on his face, it marks him in the best way possible. It makes him feel absolutely filthy, but seeing how Shu looks at him when cum sits atop his skin and eyelashes…

“Just a little more, okay? For me.”

Thrusting a few more times, Mika begins to hollow his cheeks, trying his best to make Shu harder. He pulls out, saliva strands connect Mika’s bottom lip to Shu’s cock. He sits, patiently on his knees, with his mouth open slightly. He can feel wet patches on his cheeks from where tears had leaked out.

“Doll, I’m gonna cum on you.”

Mika doesn’t know what to say, but he knows Shu won’t until he gets explicit consent. So Mika smiles and looks at him in the eyes before speaking.

“I want ya t-too.”

His voice is hoarse, his throat hurts. But Shu smiles before pumping himself once…twice and then on the third he cums. Cum falls onto Mika’s face, it’s warm, warmer than he remembers and he loves it. Swallowing what had landed in his mouth, he looks up at show from where he’s kneeling, waiting. He isn’t there for long, because Shu’s hand makes it way under his chin, tilting his head up enough so that he can get a proper look.

“Beautiful.”

Pushing one of his fingers into Mika’s mouth, Mika sucks involuntary. Swirling his tongue around Shu’s fingers, feeling pure elation from only this. He doesn’t close his eyes this time though, being careful to keep eye contact with Shu, showing him that he’s enjoying every second, every minute of this. Though, it doesn’t stay like that for long as Shu pulls his finger out of Mika’s mouth.

A light _pop_ can be heard, and as soon as there’s nothing touching him Mika begins to whine, his body needs it. He needs it more than anything right now, but he can’t stand until he’s told. He’s completely, utterly helpless and that’s made known when She presses his foot against his dick ever so slightly, applying enough pressure to cause a shock to move through his entire body.

“You weren’t thinking of moving, were you Doll?”

Words, once again fail him and all he can do is whine and shake his head. They haven’t even _fucked_ yet and he’s already putty in Shu’s hands. The perfect doll, willing to do whatever will please his master the most.

“Come on, say something.”

  
  
“N-No, I wasn’t thinkin’ of m-movin,’ I promise, Oshi-san, I p-promise.”

Shu moves his foot and Mika feels relief course through his entire body. He wonders how long it will last.

“Good, now stand.”

Getting to his feet, Mika realises that his legs feel like jelly. Shu’s cum is still on face, dried and it itches but he likes it there. It reminds him of who he belongs to, who he’s devoted his life to.

_Why would he ever want to get rid of such a thing?_

Reaching out, Shu whispers sweet nothings. Reaffirming Mika of how pretty he looks like this. But his brain is elsewhere, there’s only one thing on his mind. He wants one thing, he doesn’t know how to respond to anything right now.

Keening, he shifts himself so he’s sitting in Shu’s lap now, Shu’s dick against his ass. The both of them know that it’ll be a while until Shu can get hard again. Mike leans into Shu’s touch, relishing in how soft his hand feels against him. Though Shu may seem cold, his touches always hold the most care, the most love.

It’s astounding how much love Shu holds for others.

“I love you, Kagehira.”

The admission takes him aback, the air has been knocked out of his lungs and Mika doesn’t know what to do. He truly doesn’t, because Shu has never said that to him. And he’s never said that to Shu.

“I-I love y-ya too.”

For once, words don’t fail him tonight.

Smiling, Shu kisses him. And it starts soft, sweetness blossoming between them. But then things take a dive again. Mika digs his canines into Shu’s bottom lip again, pulling out the same sound he had previously. It never fails to drive him insane, and he feels himself falling back into pure bliss when Shu’s grip on his hips hardens. Finger nails dig into the soft skin, causing soft whines to fall from Mika’s mouth.

Without thinking, Mika feels himself begin to thrust, the friction from Shu’s thigh against his dick causing him to almost sob. He wants release, he needs it but Shu likes to watch him unravel. And he humours that, because he’ll do anything to please Shu, anything to hear his praise.

“Doll, you’ll make a mess, you know we can’t have that.”

Mika doesn’t care anymore, he doesn’t. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t get fucked, it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t. He just needs _this_ , he wants anything that Shu will give him now.

“F-Fuck me, y-ya have ta, p-please.”

His voice is so small, and he feels heat in his cheeks, as well as everywhere else. He doesn’t stop moving his hips, he can’t when the friction feels so good. It feels so good that he can’t bring himself to think of anything else.

“Are you telling me what to do, Doll?”

Shu’s voice is cold, the love that had been there before is masked by disgust.

“N-No, I ain’t tellin’ ya what ta do, I ain’t Oshi-san, I didn’t-“

“You know, I only have so much patience.”

Shu lets go of his hips and gestures his head towards the bed. Whimpering, Mika crawls onto his knees, knowing what’s to come and he feels so ashamed as he sits there on all fours. He doesn’t have to look to know that Shu’s standing behind him. Firmly, Shu pulls his pants down, and Mika’s left in just his shirt with everything else on show.

Initially, Shu’s touch is warm and lovely as he moves his hand across Mika’s ass. But that’s only for so long. Pain emits throughout his entire body, shaking him to his very core and he has to shove his head into the sheets to muffle his cries.

Over, and over again, Shu hits him. Mika’s drooling, and every bit of pain goes straight to his dick. If he wasn’t used to these sessions being prolonged then he knows he would’ve cummed already, everywhere. But Shu’s trained him well, and he can take it.

“Are you ready, Doll? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Shu’s hands are on his hips again, holding him tightly.

“P-Please.”

Whining, Mika lifts his head, he can barely hold it up. But much to his shock, Shu walks to his own bag, that’s resting against the wall. Mika hadn’t even known he’d brought it with him.

“Doll, would you mind if I used this?”

A cockring. Shu had brought a _fucking_ cockring. Mika nods, Shu places it on the bed next to him. Shu smiles at him softly before he walks back behind Mika, and as he does so, Mika sees something else in Shu’s hand, he places the cockring on himself, rolling it on after stretching it ever so slightly.

Lube was already on it, Shu must have done it when he wasn’t looking.

“Doll, are you ready?”

Meekly, Mika whines, trying his best not to snap at Shu.

“Y-yes.”

Slowly, Shu pushes a finger inside him. And his back arches, his hips buck involuntarily and a sensation comes from his dick that he hadn’t felt before. It buzzes through his entire body, a slight whirring can be heard in the background. His mind goes completely blank, he’s already overstimulated.

One finger isn’t enough, he needs more. A second is pushed in, and Mika can’t help but cry at the comfort as Shu stretches him, pushing him wide open for what’s to come. His fingers are long and slender, perfect for fingering. Perfect for this, Mika cries out when Shu bends them ever so slightly, brushing up against his prostate. Tears begin to well up in his eyes, his mouth is watering and his thighs are shaking.

His dick is leaking, there’s precum everywhere, he can feel it on his tummy. He can hear it dropping onto the sheets, the cockring sat snugly on his dick vibrating at such a frequency that it may as well have killed him.

As soon as Shu pulls his fingers out Mika cries, feeling empty when he needs something inside him. Something, anything he doesn’t care how he cums. He doesn’t care, he just needs to feel something now.

“Do you want my cock?”

“M-Mhmm, I-I want it s-so bad, please, p-please.”

His pleas are heard, and Mika feels the bed sink as Shu gets on his knees. Something tears, and he realises that Shu is putting on a condom. Shu pushes his dick inside him right after, without a second thought. Slowly so as not to startle Mika’s already overstimulated body, and Mika knows that he’s going to take his sweet time. Moving slowly, Shu thrusts, pushing himself in and out as he angles himself correctly to find Mika’s spot.

He does so in an instant. And as soon as he does, Mika feels his entire body melt into Shu. He doesn’t even realise he’s been lifted so he’s on his knees and riding Shu’s dick, in his lap. Crying, pleading to cum he moves his hips, letting Shu’s dick fill him over and over again.

Shu’s hand comes around and begins slowly pumping Mika’s dick, moving up and down at the same speed as his thrusts. Crying out, Mika wants nothing more than to fuck himself into a stupor. He wants to be here forever, sat in Shu’s lap fucking himself into oblivion.

“Doll, are you broken now?”

He feels it, he feels broken and used. He feels everything rushing into him at once, and it’s pure euphoria rushing through his body. Euphoria that only Shu can cause, he’s shu’s. He belongs to Shu, he’s Shu’s precious doll meant for only the most precious of occasions.

“’M B-Broken, C-can I c-cum, Oishi-san, a-are ya gonna l-let me cum?”

“Of course, Doll, you’ve been good today.”

He’s shaking, his entire body is about to give out. His head is so foggy that he can only think of that release that’s eluded him for so long. The warmth in his belly is intense, it’s so _hot_ that he can’t help but cry out, pleading with Shu who keeps fucking into him, getting faster and faster.

Whining, Mika keeps riding on Shu’s dick, fucking himself to completion. He can feel Shu’s breath on his neck, he can hear every sound he makes. It’s heaven, this is heaven.

“You’ve been so _fucking_ good, look at you making a mess of yourself.”

Shu’s hips begin to stutter, and Mika knows it’s about to happen. Finally, Shu’s going to cum and then, then he’ll get looked after and cared for. Shu groans as his hips falter one final time, and in the heat of the moment, he bites harshly down into Mika’s shoulder, drawing out a feeble whimper from his boyfriend.

Pulling out, Shu’s quick to take off the condom, tie it and throw it somewhere on the floor before pushing Mika down onto his back. Carefully, he takes the cockring off, stretching it open and rolling it off of Mika’s cock. And finally, finally, Mika feels his orgasm building.

“P-Please, Oshi-san, t-take c-care of me.”

He sounds so weak, he knows it but he has almost no energy left after everything, his body is giving out and his head is so foggy. Everything is hazy, but Shu’s touch is clear as he touches Mika’s swollen and sensitive dick. Slowly, he pumps, moving his hand up and down the shaft for what feels like ages but could easily be only a few seconds.

“Sh-Shu, I-I, G-Gonna…”

“Cum, doll.”

Relief rolls over him as his back arches off of the bed and everything leaks out of him, his eyes tightly shut as he sees white behind his eyelids. The feeling is one he’s never felt before, but god it’s so good, it’s so fucking good he could chase this forever.

As soon as it’s over, his limbs feel heavy. His eyes are heavy-lidded, and he doesn’t quite know what’s going on. Shu moves off of the bed, not saying a word. But Mika hears a running tap from somewhere, footsteps approach the bedroom again within the minute.

“Kagehira, it’s me, I’m just going to clean you up, and get you some water, okay?”

Mika can’t respond, but he lets Shu touch a warm cloth against his thighs and stomach, before walking up to him with another for his face.

“Are you verbal?”

Mika shakes his head, and Shu smiles softly back at him, understanding. He softly wipes another towel against Mika’s face, the water relatively warm. Before Shu leaves, to take them to the washing basket provided by the hotel, he gives Mika a soft kiss against his forehead. Though it’s as if he didn’t leave the bed at all, Shu gets changed into a more comfortable set of clothing, and helps Mika slide into something else as well by sliding a pair of pyjama pants up his legs. Afterwards, he curls up in bed next to Mika.

Every touch is soft now, every kiss is soft and words don’t need to be shared, because Mika knows that Shu loves _him._

“Talk when you’re ready, okay?”

Mika nods, before nestling his head into Shu’s chest, passing out in what feels like seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ive never written shmk before i hope u liked it nyehehe


End file.
